Save Me
by musicaholic
Summary: Jamie is abused at home and Jack needs to save him before it's too late. Yaoi. No like, no read.


**Author Note: **Hello! :D Welcome to my first story on ever! I have had this idea in my head for a while now and I had a talk with my new friend, "The Secret Winds" and she has encouraged me to write my first ROTG fanfic! This is my first story I have ever written so, please be nice when you review :/ I don't mind criticism, but don't be an ass about it. You don't like my story? Then press the back button and go somewhere else! :D This is a yaoi story, so if you do not like yaoi, then please go away! I don't not do well with people who homophobic (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians! All I own is the plot and some OC's.

**Warning!: **You must be 18 and over to read. This fanfiction is rated M and contains homosexual relationships, violence, swearing, lemon, abuse, bullying, self-harm, depression, rape, OOC and (possible) character death.

* * *

**Jamie's POV**

I hate my life. If you are wondering why I hate my life, it is because I am abused by my guardian at home and I am bullied physically and mentally every single day at school because of my sexual orientation. You see, when I was little, my parents and younger sister died in a car accident. Mom and Dad were arguing and Sophie was crying because she didn't like it when they fought (which was practically almost everyday, so she cried a lot) and Dad got really mad and told her to shut up because she was so annoying and I saw a car heading straight towards us.

I told Dad to watch out, but it was to late and the car slammed into ours and we rolled down a hill and into a river. Ever since that day, I am afraid to go in a car and anything that has to do with water. My guardian, Jason, was a close family friend and in my parents will, if anything happened to them, they wanted Jason to be my guardian because they trusted him. At first, Jason was really great, but then, when he came home from work one day he started drinking and abusing me. Every day, I go threw hell and I have no escape, not even at school.

Everyday, I am bullied by my classmates just because I am a homosexual. They call me names, beat me, push me, trip me, they do everything they can to make my life miserable and they laugh because they think it's funny. I used to have friends, but all of them left me when I told them that I was gay and they told the whole school and now I go threw hell because of those bastards. To make the pain go away, I cut myself. When I cut myself, it makes me feel better. I try to stop but I can't. It's like an addiction, once you start you can't stop.

When I don't do what Jason says, he punishes me by putting me in the basement without food or water for the whole weekend (he doesn't do it during the week because he doesn't want anyone at school to get suspicious) and then when I come out, and if I did something really bad (which is rare) he would make the beatings ten times worse than it usually is. When he beats me, he doesn't hit me anywhere that is visible (the face, the neck etc), he only hits me in places that people don't see (my torso, my legs etc.), the bullies do the same thing as Jason.

I want to commit suicide, but every time I try to kill myself, this voice in side my head tells me to stop and I get scared and back out. Why does god hate me so much? Did I do something wrong? I must have done something wrong since he made my life a living hell. Now you know why I hate my life. Awful isn't it?

I woke up to the sound of birds singing and the sun that shined brightly through my bedroom window. I sat up, stretched, yawned and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands. I got out of bed and got ready for school, A.K.A, Hell. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and then got dressed. Once I was ready, I grabbed my backpack and headed down stairs. Thankfully, Jason goes to work early so I didn't have to deal with him in the morning. I made myself a bowl of cereal and eat my breakfast. When I was done eating, I washed and put away the dishes.

I left the house and walked to school while listening to music on my iPod. I didn't take the bus because 1) my school wasn't that far and 2) whenever I did take the bus, the kids would tease me the whole time. When I got to my school, I went inside (ignoring the glares and whispers) and went to my locker. "_FAGGOT_", "_FREAK_", "_LOSER_" and other horrible words were spray painted on my locker. I bit my bottom lip as tears filled my eyes. Even though this happens every day, I still cry. I should be used to it but I'm not.

I wiped the tears away and cleaned the spray paint off of my locker and went to class. I walked into my classroom and sat down in the back of the classroom, next to the window. I put my ear buds in my ear and listened to music on my mp3 player and looked out the window while resting my chin on the palm of my hand. I sighed before folding my arms and resting my head on top of them and closed my eyes. I was really tired because I stayed up half of the night because I was in so much pain from Jason's beatings and I fell asleep at 1:00 in the morning.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and lifted my head to see my best friend, Jack Frost, who smiled at me. Jack and I have been best friends since first grade. I was getting bullied by a group of kids because I believed in the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, Santa Clause and the Boogeyman. One of them even pushed me to the ground and I scrapped my knee and that's when Jack stepped in, screaming at them with an angry look on his face.

The bullies got mad and fought with Jack, who knocked them all out with one punch.

He took me to the nurse's office to make sure that I was okay, and when I was, he asked if I wanted to play with him and I agreed and the two of us have been best friends ever since. He's the only one that knows about Jason abusing me because one day I slept over at his house and he walked in on me changing and demanded to know where the bruises came from, so I told him.

He freaked out and went to call the police, but I begged him not to because I told him that if Jason found out that I told anyone, he would kill me. Jack didn't want that so he kept silent because I asked him to. People do find it a little suspicious that I wear sweatpants and sweatshirts all the time, even in the summer when it's blazing hot. They just ignored it and thought I was weird.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, frowning.

"No," I said, tears filling my eyes. "I feel like shit."

"Was it Jason?" Jack growled, glaring at the surface of his desk.

I nodded my head and Jack growled again.

"Damn it, Jamie, this seriously needs to end!" Jack whispered/yelled. "Just get his ass arrested already!"

"No, Jack!" I whispered/yelled back, eyes wide. "He'll kill me if I tell!"

"Please, Jamie, I can't stand to see you in this much pain everyday!" Jack said, tears filling his eyes. "It breaks my heart knowing that you are getting hurt and I can't do anything to help you!"

"I'm sorry, Jack, I just can't," I said, wiping away a tear that rolled down Jack's cheek. "I'm too scared to."

Jack bit his bottom lip and placed his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking. I frowned. I feel awful that I'm making Jack feel this bad, but I just can't tell anyone about the abuse. My life will be ten times if I tell anyone! I rubbed his back and apologized and whispered sweet nothing's into his ear, trying to calm him down. When he calmed down, he wiped his tears away and stared at his desk with a blank look on his face.

"Jack?" I asked, shaking his shoulder. No response. "Jack, are you mad at me?"

Jack shook his head. "No, Jamie, I'm just worried about you," Jack said, looking at me, his eyes watering again. "I'm terrified something will happen and it will be too late to save you."

"Don't worry," I said, placing a hand on his back. "That won't happen, I promise you."

"You don't know that, Jamie!" Jack said, a little to loud. "You don't know!"

"Hey, shut up!" A female voice said, annoyed. "I'm trying to study here."

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" Jack screamed, glaring. "No one's talking to your fat ass!"

I gaped. "Jack!" I said, surprised. I have never heard him say something like that before.

"What did you just say to me?" The girl asked, standing up.

"You heard me, bitch," Jack said, also standing up. "What? Are you deaf to?"

"Why you-" The girl started to say something but the classroom door opened and the teacher walked in. The teacher looked at Jack, then the girl, then back at Jack.

"What's going on here?" The teacher asked, hands on her hips.

"Nothing, Mrs. Wilson," The girl and Jack said in unison, sitting down.

Mrs. Wilson raised an eye brow before shrugging her shoulders.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, slapping Jack's arm.

"The question is what's wrong with you?" Jack asked, glaring at me. "Why won't you send his ass to jail!?"

"Jack, please calm down!" I whispered/yelled, placing my hand on his upper arm.

"Fine, but we'll talk about this later," Jack said, taking out his text book after the teacher took attendance.

I sighed and did the same.

The morning classes went by quick and it was time for lunch. As soon as the bell rang, Jack grabbed me and pulled me out of the classroom and into the men's bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Now," Jack said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why won't you send his ass to jail?"

I groaned in frustration. "Jack, I told you I can't!" I said. "He told me that if I told anyone, he'll kill me!"

"And if you don't tell anyone, he'll still kill you!" Jack screamed. "You're screwed either way!"

"Jack, just drop it!" I said. "I'm not going to tell anyone!"

Jack glared at me. "You know what, I'm done." Jack said, taking a step back.

My eyes widened. "What?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"I'm done trying to help you. No matter what I say or do, you always say no to everything! It's like you don't care that you're getting hurt every day!" Jack screamed, tears filling his eyes. "I'm done being your friend. Have a nice life, bitch." Jack growled before leaving the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. I stared at the door with tear filled eyes. I fell to my knees and cried because I just lost my best friend.

**Jack's POV**

I fast walked down the hall way with tears in my eyes. Oh my god, I can't believe I said that to him! I couldn't help it, I was worried, mad and scared at the same time and I didn't mean any of it! I was worried and scared because I'm afraid that something horrible will happen to Jamie and I will never forgive myself if anything happened to him and I'm pissed at Jason! He's such a fucking bastard! I want to rip his balls off and feed his body to a polar bear! I leaned against the wall and slid to the floor before putting my face in my hands and cried. I'm such an asshole.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly and it was finally time to go home. Jamie had been ignoring me all day and I have been trying to get his attention and ask him to talk so I can apologize to him, but he acts like I'm not even there! When Jamie was about to leave the classroom, I grabbed him and pulled him into the men's bathroom again.

"What do you want, Jack?" Jamie snapped, glaring at me.

"I want to talk." I said. "Listen, Jamie, I-"

"I don't want to talk to you," Jamie said, walking past me, his voice cracking. "So leave me alone,"

"Jamie," I said, grabbing his wrist.

Jamie turned around and pushed me away while screaming, "Let go of me!"

I grabbed Jamie's wrist again but he didn't look at me, he was looking at the bathroom door.

"Jamie, just listen to me!" I screamed. "I'm sorry about what I said! I didn't mean any of it! I was just worried, mad and scared! I want to continue to be your friend and be there for you when you need me! Just please don't ignore me anymore!" I pleaded, frowning when I heard Jamie sniffle.

Jamie fell to his knees and so did I and I hugged him tightly.

"Why would you (hiccup) say such horrible things to me!?" Jamie asked, his voice muffled. "You should know how terrified I am of Jason! I just can't tell anyone!" Jamie hugged me tightly. "I can't! Can't you just accept that!?"

"I'm sorry, Jamie." I said, running my fingers through his hair. "I am truly sorry. I'm just worried about you, that's all. I love y-" I stopped myself from completing the sentence and Jamie flinched.

"What did you just say?" Jamie whispered, his grip tightening.

Aw, shit I'm screwed.

TBC

* * *

Authors Note: Hello! (: How'd you like the first chapter? Boring? Awful? Needs work? Good? Let me know! Bye!


End file.
